Summer Forever
by Somepersonoutthere
Summary: A MySims Fic. Summer, a girl with the rare ability to work with essences, has moved to a town to help get it back on its feet again. But it's not easy doing what could easily be the mayor's job, especially with so many complications...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, my first Sims fic is being published. It's a MySims fic at that. This idea's been in my head for a while, and I want to actually get it out onto the webbernets. I know that I told everybody that this would be published last month, but I had to work on it a bit more. I hope it's good.**

**So...yeah. Disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sims or EA. All Sims that have not been created by me belong to EA and whatever other companies or people who own the Sims as well. No suing, please.**

**Thanks for that. Now, I hope you enjoy the fic.**

* * *

The night sky was alit with stars and a bright full moon, but the peacefulness it should have brought was interrupted by the roar of a train running down the tracks. The train was nothing special - just a classical steam engine pulling along a line of passenger cars. One might have thought that the only passenger was the conductor, and indeed, the passenger cars were almost empty, but there were in fact a few riders on the train. It seemed weightless at the speed it was running, and looked as if it were going nowhere in particular.

One of the passengers on that train was me. I only stared out the window of the car I rode in, mesmerised by the scenery that seemed to go by in an instant. My hand was cupped over my chin, and the fingers on my other hand drummed on a binder in my lap. My long blonde hair flowed down my back and over my shoulder, covering much of my shirt as well as most of my right eye.

"That binder's thin," a voice said from the seat in front of me. "There's not enough blueprints in it."

I turned to the source of the voice, lowering my hand. His face was one I knew well. A black jacket was drawn over his white t-shirt, and blue jeans donned his crossed legs. A black cap that covered his reddish-brown hair was turned backwards so the skull pictured was in view from the front. Sunglasses shielded his eyes, even though it was dark out. A small tuft of hair the same color as what was unde his cap dotted his chin.

I opened the binder and flipped through its pages. "You know, I think you're right. There aren't enough. I'm going to need to get some more."

He shrugged, looking out the window. "Think you've got enough practice to make more challenging stuff? What if they give you something that uses technology, like a TV or something?"

I sighed. "Andy, you know very well that everything I make can be made from essences. I still don't know how it works, but it happens. Remember that time I made a radio for Mom out of the apple essences in the backyard? It was just like any other good radio, and worked like new. You remember, right?"

My brother chuckled, fondly remembering the incident. "You gave it away because you didn't think Mom liked the essences you painted it with. And besides, it wasn't made entirely out of apples. You used all the wood you found in Dad's shed, remember? He didn't have any wood for weeks."

I laughed in embarrassment. "I suppose he was a little mad at that, wasn't he?" Smiling at him, I immediately realized how right I was to let him come with me to Amity. I wanted to have someone I knew with me when I went to help the unheard of town crawl out from somewhere below the poverty line. Being my little brother and one of my best friends, I decided to bring him along. He was reluctant to come with me at first, but eventually decided he could use a change of scenery.

Andy gave a tired yawn and looked in my direction. "This train's taking forever. Guess it's hay-hitting time." With that, he reached under his seat, pulled out a pillow, and laid down with his head resting against it. "Maybe you should do the same. Summer's sun can't shine forever." He laughed at his own stupid joke.

I sighed and reached under my chair, bringing out my own pillow. Maybe he was right. We'd been on the train for hours without a stop. Lying down on my seat, I placed my pillow under my head. Hopefully when I woke up, things would be more eventful.

* * *

"Summer!"

I jolted awake to Andy shaking me and yelling my name. Startled, I fell off the seat, hitting the floor with a loud _thump_.

I groaned, tired and annoyed at my little brother. "What?" I asked, standing up and holding my head in pain.

Andy was holding his suitcases. "We've got to get off! This is our stop!"

My eyes shot open. We were in Amity. I quickly grabbed my bags from under the seat and stuffed my pillow inside one. I snatched my binder up and followed Andy through the car and out of the train just as it was beginning to roll away.

"That was a close one," I said, breathing heavily.

Andy nodded in agreement. "Well, you're the one who got us here. What do we do now?"

I looked up, scanning my surroundings. The train station was nothing more than a big block made of planks of wood and a lamp post. Grass surrounded it, and a brick road led us away from the station.

I started walking along the path. "I think we should follow this. With any luck, it'll take us into town."

Andy sighed and followed me. "If you say so."

We walked in silence for a while until we reached a small grove of trees. The narrow path grew wider, and split. We discovered that one way went straight into town.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, walking along the pavement of Amity. "This is so cool! Look, there's the hotel! And a florist! Oh, this place is _adorable_! Sure, it could use a little fixing up, but I bet it could just be the best town ever if it has the right stuff!"

It was true! the section of the town was sort of small, but it was _really_ nice-looking. It had great potential. There were a few empty lots, though, but that could be fixed...

Andy raised his sunglasses, and his brown eyes took in the sight of the small town. It wasn't too much - a square with only three places to go, a florist, a hotel, and a pathway leading up to a big set of stairs connected to a formal-looking building that looked like the town hall. A fountain was placed in the middle of the place, and benches were put in various locations.

Andy's mouth opened as if he would say something, but he closed it at once. His left eye twitched, and he lowered his sunglasses. "Yeah... it's great."

I snorted. He was going to hate it here. "Now, according to the instructions I got, the town hall should be where we go next. Which should be that thing right there. I pointed to the big formal building. "You coming or what?"

"Whatever," Andy mumbled, following my lead. Both of us walked through the square and up the stairs into the large brick building.

"Hello?" I called, walking through the door. "Is anyone here?"

"Who's there?" A woman walked in, carrying a stack of papers. She had brown hair that almost matched her eyes. Her formal suit indicated that she was probably someone of importance.

"Hi," I said, trying to get this going. "I'm Summer, and this is my brother, Andy. We've - well, at least _I_ have - come here to help out the town, remember?"

The woman immediately brightened. "Oh, Summer! Welcome!" She walked over to us and shook my hand. "I'm Mayor Rosalyn! It's an honor to have you working in Amity! And I trust your brother here will be just as happy to live here as well!"

I only shrugged. "He'll get used to it."

Mayor Rosalyn smiled wider. "Well, if you're sure about this, I'm going to need for you to give me that paperwork I sent you. You _did_ read it over, didn't you?"

I nodded, pulling out my suitcase. It had taken me nearly a day, but I had read over the big stack of papers she had sent me. Gosh, what a boring stack of info. "Here it is," I said, pulling it out. "Name signed and everything."

"Splendid!" She took the papers from me and placed them on a desk. "I'll get to that right away! But right now, I should probably show you where you'll be living! Follow me." With that, she walked past us and out the door.

Andy shuddered. "There's got to be something wrong with that lady," he said.

"Oh, what are you talking about?" I asked, walking through the door. "She's a nice lady! Heck, we're lucky she's even letting us live here!"

He only snorted. "You mean _they're_ lucky to have _us_. I really hope you know what we're getting into, Summer."

"I know," I assured him. "Believe me, this was the right thing to do."

Andy folded his arms. "If you say so," he said. But I could tell that he didn't believe me.

* * *

**First chapter = up. I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Yes, it is very loosely based on the Wii game, but I've changed it up so that there's more of a story. Basically, I'm sort of doing my own thing. Well, tell me what you think so far. How am I doing? R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I would like to thank you if you've taken an interest in this story. I'll do my best to keep you here. :D**

**Also, I would like to apologize for the wait. I know I've put this off for a while, but I've been super-busy, and I haven't been very concentrated on my stories. Well, I've updated now, and I hope you won't be disappointed.  
**

**Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**"Oh my," Mayor Rosalyn said, frowning for the first time since I arrived. "I apologize once again for this mix-up. I honestly thought we had already built a house and workshop for you..."

I smiled at her, although I did feel a little ripped off. "Really, it's fine. I like building things, so it's not a problem, really."

The people of Amity had, according to Mayor Rosalyn, neglected to build an actual house for Andy and I, as well as a workshop for the things I would be building. I had to build a house and a workshop from scratch. Luckily, we essence builders can do this really weird thing that somehow provides us with building supplies (my mother once called it "reaching into hammerspace," but so far, I haven't pulled out many hammers) so that we can build things. I still haven't figured out how to get interiors other than the one that keeps on popping up in every house I build, but I'm working on that.

The house really was nothing special. I had put together a one-story house made of beige-ish bricks and a white trim, with a black-shingled roof and a white door. I had done my best to make the house symmetrical, though, putting the same number of fancy-looking square windows on each side of the house, and the same number of dormers on each side of the roof (Andy had complained about that horrible OCD habit I had, saying it would come alive when I built the house, and I suppose he was right). Andy had brought his precious lawn gnome that, for some reason, he had named Jerry. Much to his delight, I placed it in the front lawn. I didn't mind - it added a certain charm to the exterior.

The workshop wasn't much to look at, either. I simply made a two-story building with an exterior made of brown wooden shingles. The roof was flat with a white mold-like trim, and I used a black door rather than a white one. Again, I put symmetry into effect, putting the same number of lights and windows on each side of the building in the same places. A sign shaped like a hammer hung above the door to emphasize the fact that it was indeed my workshop.

"Why so much symmetry, though?" Andy asked, slightly annoyed. "It's just a house. Why does it need to be seen as the same from two sides? I mean, why not have some variety?"

I studied my work. "I think it's got plenty of variety. Jerry's there, and I think that's already a lot of variety."

Andy frowned jokingly. "I think Jerry wants more stuff on the house. Make it a mansion! Then give him a flamingo friend. He'll be happy."

"Shut up," I said, playfully punching him in the arm. "Just be glad we've got a house."

I heard the sound of a car engine roaring, and turned to see a large moving van coming towards us. There was no doubt in my mind that they were for us. Gee, I wonder how long it took _them_ to get here?

Mayor Rosalyn smiled widely at me again. "Summer, could you do me a quick favor? I believe it would help the growth of our town to some extent."

I nodded. If it would help the town, I could do it. "Andy, do you mind helping the movers bring our stuff in?" I asked my brother. "I've got to do something for Mayor Rosalyn."

Andy opened his mouth to protest, but he immediately closed it again. "Fine," he said, giving me a glare. "But you're making dinner tonight."

I nodded and began to walk away with the mayor. Andy was going to be disappointed. We had no cooking supplies whatsoever.

She led me down a path made of flat rocks. I took note of the thorny tree that seemed to have a face embedded in its bark that grew by the pond. I noticed a girl dressed in black and a man who showed the beginnings of a beard talking in front of a small, dark-looking house. What an interesting place.

"So... what is it that you want me to do?" I asked Mayor Rosalyn when we reached a small grove of trees.

The mayor smiled wider and looked at me. "Well, you see, I am in need of a podium. I will make speeches to the citizens of this town occasionally, but I have no podium to keep my notes on if I need them. And, to be honest, I'd like to see what you can do. So what do you say? Will you do it?"

Although it was a bit of a surprise to be receiving a task so soon after my arrival, I accepted the task. "I can do that. A podium should be easy enough."

Mayor Rosalyn clapped her hands together. "Excellent! And just in case you don't have the blueprint for it, I've got one right here." She pulled out a rolled-up blueprint and handed it to me. "Go on, take it! I have no use for it. Oh, and if you don't mind, could you possibly decorate it with some red apple essences?" She pointed to one of the trees in the garden, from which was hanging some red apples. "They're my favorite, and I think the podium would be more appealing if you did at least _something_ to it. The former essence master would always do that, and her work would look so beautiful! Do you think you could?"

That was probably why she brought me to the around, I noticed not only the red apples, but also green apples and yellow blossoms. This place would be useful later on if I were to decorate other things I built for the town.

Well, I had a bit of skill with... essence decor, or whatever it was called. I could work with that. "Sure. Like you said, the podium will look better that way, anyway."

"Wonderful! I simply can't wait to see it! I expect great things out of you, Summer! I'll be waiting back at the town hall - bring it to me when you're finished." She left the garden gleefully, leaving me to gather some apples on my own.

I just stood there for a moment, trying to figure out how to get the apples down from such a tall tree. I had always been short, but reaching them would have been out of the question anyway. I had more strength than most of my friends, my brother included, but would I have enough strength to actually shake the apples off of the branches from which they hung? The tree was much too straight, without many crevasses or bumps, so it would be impossible for me to climb it.

I decided to try and shake the apples down from their spots. I grabbed the trunk and began to shake wildly. Almost immediately, apples began to fall from the branches, loud _THUDS_ resonating from the ground. I only needed to shake it for a few seconds before I had more than enough apples. I let go of the tree and went to go pick up the apples that were now scattered around the tree.

_"You're welcome!"_

I froze. The voice that had just spoken echoed in my head in a slightly metallic way. I looked around the garden - around me, in the trees, and it was obvious that no one was behind any trees - but I was alone. Genuinely freaked out, I moved quickly in picking up the red apples. When my arms couldn't carry anymore, I rushed out of the garden back towards my house. I didn't want to keep Mayor Rosalyn would be waiting for her podium...

* * *

**There you have it. I'm sorry it was so short, I'm sorry it took so long to publish and I hope I haven't let you down. All the same, thanks for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
